


nnn

by minjyasn



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No nut november, Suggestive Themes, jaehyuk shoots his shot, light touches cause they're flirting oooo, literally wrote this in one day, lots of dialogue i suck at metaphors, musicsexual asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjyasn/pseuds/minjyasn
Summary: the first day of 'no nut november' and jaehyuk's already lost, thanks to a certain someone.in celebration of the beginning of november, though it's a bit late.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	nnn

Incessant movements of Asahi’s doorknob is what makes him stand from the IKEA chair he’s been seated on for far too long, take a step towards the door, and bang harshly against the wood.

He’s been trying to compose, but that stupid clicking keeps getting him off beat. It’s been going on for five minutes now, and he surely thought whoever it was would’ve fucked off.

“Who is it?”

Whoever is on the other side lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Jaehyuk.”

Asahi’s hand moves towards the silver knob without hesitation. He doesn’t want to open this door and be interrupted, but it’s Jae. Jae would take it personally.

And so, he unlocks it, watching it turn as Jaehyuk steps inside.

“Sahi.” Jaehyuk has a dopey grin on his face, and he utters a soft, “Sahi,” stepping in and closing the door behind him. 

“Jaehyuk,” Asahi doesn’t hesitate to start the lecture he’s got planned out recurring situations like this one, “I lock my door so that-”

Before he manages to get another word out, Jaehyuk’s lips are smashed desperately against his. Asahi nudges back against his chair as he tries to stabilize himself, cringing at the sound of it slamming against the wall from the sheer force of Jaehyuk’s push. 

Asahi separates from him the second he gets a chance to, crimson-cheeked, hands on Jaehyuk’s shoulders to keep both balance and distance, at least until he hears some sort of reasoning from the other.

“Why did you do that?” Asahi whispers, wiping his lips on the upper part of his sleeves.

Jaehyuk smiles much too fast, as if he’s been waiting for this question his whole life, grabbing Asahi’s wrists.

“What month is it?” 

Asahi sighs, squinting at the calendar on his door, “Oct- ” _Fuck, wait, yesterday was Halloween,_ “November. It’s November.”

“And what’s a holiday in November?”

The blonde’s growing impatient now, “Thanksgiving in America. Jaehyuk, why’d you kiss me?” He doesn’t mind the kiss, but fuck, he needs a reason, before he ends up being used by someone he’s close to.

“It’s three N’s, and it’s not an official holiday.”

Jaehyuk watches his best friend groan, Asahi pulling both arms from Jaehyuk’s grip, rubbing tiredly at his face.

“No Nut November is _not_ a holiday, Jae.”

“Hear me out!” Jaehyuk falls back onto Asahi’s unmade bed, succeeding in pulling the other down with him, Asahi having no patience to protest the movement. 

“What does this have to do with--”

“I thought of you!” Jaehyuk blurts out, knee bouncing, mattress moving underneath the two. 

“You-- You thought of _me_? What’s that mean? And- ” There’s a small huff from Asahi, who places a stabilizing, harsh hand on Jaehyuk’s thigh, “Stop shaking. You already failed No Nut November?”

Jaehyuk nods, hand landing on top of Asahi’s, lacing his fingers together as best as he could, “I thought of you.”

Asahi blinks, taking some time to finally recognize what Jaehyuk might be trying to imply. 

“So,” The younger starts to repeat it back, for confirmation that he’s hearing this correctly, “you failed No Nut November on the first day of the month, and jacked off to the thought of…”He trails off, peeking up at Jaehyuk. 

“The thought of kissing you.”

“And you… ” Asahi waits to hear another response. Jaehyuk’s quick to offer it.

“I think I like you.” Uncertainty flashes across Jaehyuk’s face, “I… I think. I don’t know, but I don’t usually… you know?”

Asahi snorts, leaning in, “Don’t usually think of the homies when you jack off?”

“Not often, no.” Jaehyuk laughs, breaths mingling in the space between them. 

Asahi thinks on the situation again, moving back, the taller leaning forward in unison with him. 

“Hyuk.”

Asahi takes Jaehyuk’s soft hum as his cue to finally ask.

“Have you ever beat No Nut November?”

“I don’t think anyone can beat it.” Jaehyuk snickers, “It’s just a meme.”

“I always beat it.” Asahi dead-pans, and he enjoys watching Jaehyuk’s jaw drop into an expression of shock. 

_"What?"_

“I’ve always beaten No Nut November. It’s not hard to beat.”

“You go an entire _month_ without getting off?” Jaehyuk whispers in disbelief, genuinely worried for Asahi’s poor dick.

With a smirk, Asahi presses towards Jaehyuk once more, “Sometime’s two.”

“ _Two!?_ ” The taller shouts, grip on Asahi’s hand much tighter now. Fuck, he cannot _imagine_ going a month like that, and definitely not two. “You’re insane, Sahi.”

“I’m busy.” Asahi gestures towards his PC, “When I get horny, I just make a beat.”

Jae’s brows furrow, “You… are… _musicsexual_?”

“I’m not an ape, is what it is. I don’t need to touch my dick every week.”

Jaehyuk falls silent, fingertips brushing across the backside of Asahi’s hand. 

Asahi follows the movement of Jaehyuk’s knuckles, the way they nudge against his own, and grips tighter into the other’s thigh.

“Sahi?”

“Mmm?”

“Stream Mmm?” Jaehyuk beams at the way Asahi rolls his eyes, all cute and exaggerated, “How long has it been since you got off?”

“Fuck, I don’t know.” He taps his foot on the wooden flooring, counting under his breath, “Six weeks, I think.”

“You need help.” 

“I don’t need help, Jae, I’m-”

“No, like…” Jaehyuk peeks back to their hands, one atop the other, managing to manifest enough courage to finally murmur, “You need help?”

The adrenaline and blood that rush through Asahi’s body in that moment is enough of a sign to him, a sign to resign to the urges he’s been pushing away since Jaehyuk entered the room.

With a breathless, “Yeah,” he relishes in the feeling of Jaehyuk’s soft presses against his chest. 

In one night, Asahi loses the streak he’s kept for five years. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this spurred from a meme and twitter dms (thank you meg for the beta bless your heart)
> 
> have a good rest of your morning/night, and try not to fail nnn like jaehyuk did!!
> 
> also stream mmm when it releases! jaehyuk says stream mmm!
> 
> | twt @ minjyasn |


End file.
